fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Chōjin
Appearance Yui is a sixteen-year old girl with the height of an average a normal sixteen year, despite her classification as a mutated human. Her face usually exhibits a somewhat collected and thoughtful attitude. Naturally, this is seen by all except her family and friends. When around her sister her face exhibits an annoyed attitude, when around her parents her face always exhibits a polite attitude, and when she is around her friends her face dawns an energetic and eager attitude. Her hair often reminds people of brown silk that cascades a bit past the middle of her back like a waterfall with her bangs being swept to either side accompanied by a small pink hair clip placed on the right side. Whenever she is cooking she keeps her hair out of her face. Matching her athletic personality and her abilities as a mutated human, Yui has a natural athletic body that seems to be built for fencing or swimming. As a result, this makes her an agile person, capable of moving through the air very smoothly. During school, Yui's attire is the uniform for her school. This consists of a long sleeved blue blazer on top of a thin sleeveless yellow vest, which is on top of a short-sleeved white shirt. Her blazer is above long black pants, but on rare occasions she will wear a red plaid skirt like most girls at her school. Regardless of whether she wears pants or a skirt, she always wears black socks and brown loafers to complete the school uniform. Whenever she is not in school, Yui's attire changes a lot. Instead of wearing her school uniform, she wears a musketeer-like outfit. This outfit consists of a thin open red vest above a white and red colored long-sleeved dress. Along with the vest and dress she wears a leather belt and to finish off the outfit she wears white tights and calf length leather boots. Personality Relationships Rikka Chōjin While Yui is generally a nice person, her sister acts like the personification of annoying. This greatly affects Yui's somewhat short temper resulting in siblings who fight almost every time they see each other. The fighting isn't limited to only verbal fights, but physical fights as well. As a result, it is almost impossible to have any peace and quiet when Yui and Rikka are together. However, there have been circumstances where Yui and Rikka have been relatively nice to each other, but Yui says, "It was a temporary truce.". One may think that due to Yui's mutation that Yui will always have the upper hand, but unlike Yui, Rikka can use magic and for a girl her age she is very skilled with Telekinesis. This means that she is able to use Telekinesis to boost her speed or strength allowing her to fight toe to toe with her sister. History Yui grew up with a very poor family. She was born and raised in the slums of the Calabania District and still continues to live there. In this part of the district, the name of the game was survival and anything goes. Since her parents were weak, which meant that Yui had to be the one to go out to steal food, money, and supplies ever since she was five. Her parents taught her that they didn't care who she stole from as long as she never used her special abilities. Yui obeyed them and even went so far as completely ignore her special abilities in order drop someone's guard to make it easier to steal from them. As years passed Yui became quite adept at stealing and was able to steal stuff right from under someone's nose without being detected or needing to appear as a weak child by the time she was seven. She obtained this incredible level of proficiency in stealing just in time because shortly after her seventh birthday her sister Rikka was born. Having a younger sister changed something in Yui. She started to despise stealing and tried to steal only from criminals. Whenever she wasn't stealing she was studying in the hopes of getting a chance to attend a local middle school or learning how to cook from her father. When she turned nine she had finally stolen enough money to open a restaurant near the edge of the slums and by medicine to keep her parents' illness at bay. She would quit the life of a thief and focused all her energy on helping her father run the restaurant and studying. Two long years later a charter school that spans the grades of kindergarten through 12th grade opened up by the name of Scarlet Manor Charter School. She applied and got accepted and began to attend 6th grade there the following year. Yui didn't have many friends during 6th grade. Right after school she went straight home to help her father so she felt like she didn't have much time for friends and they would get in her way. She felt the same way about clubs and sport teams and said no to each club and team that tried to recruit her for her athleticism. Just like when she lived on the streets Yui tried to hide her abilities. However, this time it was harder to do because her abilities had progressed a lot since then. It was hard for her to hold back completely and the small portion of her physical abilities and athleticism that wasn't hidden was enough to be slightly above her peers. The following year the restaurant her family owned picked enough speed to allow Yui to live a somewhat normal life. It took awhile, but she eventually managed to befriend a couple of people and join the school's fencing team. Things were looking up for Yui and her family for the next few years. Yui's younger sister attended first grade when she turned six, their family wasn't extremely poor anymore and was able to get by, and Yui finally had a life. Unfortunately, Yui's past caught up with her a year before she entered high school when she was fourteen. The many people she stole from in the past finally realized it was her and teamed up to plot their revenge. They killed Yui's parents in front of Yui and Rikka and left the two to fend for themselves. Depressed, lonely, and poor Yui and her younger sister felt like they were at the bottom again. Yui had to once again sacrifice all of her time outside of school to work at the restaurant to help support her sister. She managed to convinced the school to help pay for the medicine she and her sister needed for their depression and even one or two therapy sessions. Two years later Yui and her sister had a lucky break when they realized Rikka was very adept with magic. Rikka became a part-time mage when she was eight. This decreased the amount of time Yui had to work by 25%, giving Yui the chance to partially resume the life she once had. The time she had to work decreased again to a much more reasonable level for a sixteen-year old when the parents of many of Yui's friends decided to give Yui money on a regular basis. Even at this point with her life somewhat back to the way it used to be the death of her parents still managed to stop her from fully enjoying her life. She felt fully responsible for what happened to happen and there were times when she didn't bother hiding how depressed she is. Things didn't change until she met her cousin, Chione Dragonborn, a year later when she turned seventeen. Chione Dragonborn wasn't human like Yui was. Her mom and Yui's aunt, Circe Sakagami, was indeed a normal human. Chione's father wasn't human, but a full-blooded dragon which made Chione a Dragon-Human Hybrid. Her draconic lineage and centuries made her a lot stronger than Yui, which Yui learned the hard way when she challenged Chione to a fight and Chione won by a landslide with her physical abilities alone. This lost stirred up a feeling that she never had before. Awe and something to strive for. She asked Chione to help her hone and master her physical abilities. She was a quick learner and in under a year she mastered the basics of martial arts, which was just enough for Yui to train by herself so Chione could leave. During her training with her cousin, Chione's cheerful and childish nature changed how Yui thought about her past. She was still depressed, but she no longer focused on how it was her fault. Instead, she focused on how it is job to try to make up for what she did. Thus, a superhero was born. By day she acted like a mild-mannered high school student and by night she donned a disguise to become a superhero. Synopsis Equipment Fighting Styles and Abilities Fencing Jeet Kune Do Transhuman Physiology Yui is not a normal human even though logic implies that she should be normal. She has normal parents, she isn't mutated in any way, she can't use magic or anything else like it, etc. As a result, she is what most would call a transhuman. A rare type of human who has managed to gain abilities that exist beyond human limitations, despite the fact that she should be normal. Yui is gifted with a transcended physiology that has allowed her to perform feats that could only be described as a miracle. *'Transcended Physical Prowess:' There are countless accounts of Yui performing extraordinary feats with just her physical abilities alone. Demonstrating incredible levels of strength, speed, durability, etc. Some believe that these supernatural physical abilities isn't her real power, but a side-effect of her real and much more potent power that has yet to be shown to the world. Regardless, as stated before Yui can perform feats that seem to defy logic. She is immensely more stronger, faster, durable, etc. and has a lot more stamina, endurance, and other traits of that nature than other humans. She is capable of easily keeping up with a Slayer and there are rumors that she has even managed to best one though they didn't use magic. To name some of the feats she has done: she has been able to create a gigantic crater in the ground with a single punch, unleash a shockwave by punching, jump with so much force that it looks like she is flying, survive through numerous spells, and keep up with a user of Reduced Earth. *'Cooking Proficiency:' Yui has inherited some of her father's culinary skills. Her skill with cooking is enough to shame some students in a culinary college. *'Thievery Proficiency:' **'Stealth Tactics:' **'Escape Artistry:' Quotes *"Limits are meant to be broken." - Yui's catchphrase. Trivia *The concept of Yui being superhuman-like comes from the real life special individuals that could be considered superhumans, but their abilities are on a minor scale. **Yui's last name is a reference to her superhuman status. **Yui was also inspired by the popular superheros in fiction. Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Transhuman Category:Female Category:Student Category:Non-Mage Category:Superhero